Battle for Wentworth Academy
The Battle for Wentworth Academy is a event that centred around David Matheson when he was attacked at his school by the Militia and their leader Sebastian Braker. Plot The eve of the battle After a simulation depicting a battle against the sarquil invasion, 16 year old David Matheson is asked to follow Secretary Olivia Miles to the office of Henry Wentworth. David arrives at the office where he is asked to sit and wait patiently, after a few minuets David is taken in to talk with Henry. Henry tells David that every 3 years the schools of the galaxy have a battle against each other for a winning trophy, Henry also tells him that only a handful of students are elected to participate in those games. Henry expresses that he wants David to lead that team, David agrees and asks how long it will before he gets his team so he can train them and is told 11 days. After the meeting, David goes into the canteen where he buys his food with a fingerprint system and is told he will need for his parents to top him up. While eating he emails his mother if she can top him up but is cornered by his friends who ask why he was in the Principles Office, David tells them about the school battles and the team he will lead. After eating, David is cornered by his bully Damon Griggs. Griggs asks David to kindly put a request on the team for the school battles, after declining David is beaten up by Griggs and his men but manages to stands his ground in the assault. After that, David goes to his dormitory where after reading some more of the biography of his hero goes to bed. Lights Out David is eating breakfast when the power cuts off on the station but the children are told that the back up generators will kick in any moment and that they should calmly wait for the power to be fixed. David decides to go and fix it himself after trying to be stopped by his best friend Bryan Morgan. David then discovers that Griggs had shut it down, the two engage in a fight where David is knocked out. David awakens and finds the power on after running through many abandoned corridors, David finds all the students in the assembly hall where they are in groups being held hostages by Militia Agents. Truth David walks in where he is stopped by Caiden Snyders who takes him to their leader Sebastian Braker, Braker turns on the microphone and begins to talk to the students and faculty. Braker explains that they are taking a selected few of the students to join the Militia, David asks “''What if they don't want to go with you''”. Braker tells them that if they do not cooperate they will either be forced or executed and another student will be selected, David then asks “''What will happen to the rest of us''”. Braker states that they will be killed during the explosion of the planted bomb inside the core room. Sebastian calls out for Damon Griggs and says “''Well done son''”, David looks at Damon and realises that he cut the power so the Militia would be undetected when hijacking the station. Sebastian walks up to David and asks him to be the leader of his fleet as his commanding and achieving skills are higher than he has ever seen. David kicks Braker in the chest and a now frustrated Brakers asks Snyders if the uploads are ready which Snyders says are, Braker shows a slideshow of Davids house being broken into his mother being beaten and hanged, his father being crippled and disembowelled and his brother being brutally beaten, thrown down stairs breaking his leg and hanged but not long enough for him to die. A heartbroken David is told that his brother barley survived and that the attack was conducted in cold blood, David asks about his sister and is shown a video of a man holding a knife to her neck who waves and smiles at David. The First Battle Braker is brought a janitor who Militia troops say was hanging around the engineer room, Sebastian prepares to kill the janitor but his gun is grabbed and his gun is held to his head. The janitor reveals himself to be Adam Stetson and gives David a look that says their is still hope, David manages to subdue a guard and takes his gun and begins shooting at Militia troopers. A militia agent runs in and shouts that the I.A.F are here but sees Braked being held hostage and runs out, Adam knocks out Braker and frees the students and faculty. Adam asks Henry Wentworth of the kids know how to hold their ground and Wentworth reveals that the Assembly Hall is filled with enough weapons and supplies for a family of 133 to live in for 7 months. Adam takes David and the two run to the armoury where they refill on ammo and get more weapons then run towards the shuttle bay, Adam and David hold off enough Militia Soldiers for many I.A.F ships to get in and deploy soldiers such as Archer C. Carter, Aissa Nova, Comet, Andrew Jackson, Thomas Jones, Alice Drilrek, Aaron Carter, Claire Porter, the members of Squad K7 and the Legacy. Adam and David begin to fight their way trough the corridors as they try to get to the Principles Office. The Second Battle Adam and David begin shooting their way through the corridors to get to the Principles Office, during which they come across Caiden Snyders. Snyders uses a gatling gun to pin the duo down, David throws a flashbang which blinds Snyders long enough for Adam to tackles him causing him to drop his weapon. Adam begins to punch Caiden over and over but is kicked off his body, David knocks Caiden out so the two can continue their journey to the office. Adam asks why they are going to the office and David tells him that he can control the security from the office and that a man is keeping his sister hostage. The Final Battle After arriving at the office, Adam and David hold up their pistols too the man who begins to push the knife into Emma's neck. David throws his gun down and asks Adam to do the same, David tells Adam to put his gun down because if they keep on holding it up his sister will keep being stabbed. Adam throws it down when they realise that the man has switched to a gun and keeps it on his sister, A now angry David manages to control the gun and places it against the man's head. David asks who he is and the man says Howard Stinson, David asks Stinson to let his sister go and Stinson throws her into the wall causing her to bleed. David now enraged uses begins to hover and throws back everything with metal including Adam who was wearing a metal suit, Stinson manages to hold on to a table as David begins to create a ball of electricity. Adam slips out of his suit and grabs Emma and the two hide with Adam using his body as her cover, David fires the ball at Stinson which ultimately kills him. Aftermath Members of the Militia are arrested but Braker, Caiden and Damon along with a few more soldiers escape in a I.A.F shuttle. Adam and David return to the Assembly Hall where the two are praised by students and faculty along with some members of the I.A.F, Adam asks David if he would like to join the I.A.F which he accepts. David asks about his brother and sister when Adam tells him the two will be moved to Vanda on the planet Albacin III. Adam then takes David in a shuttle back to Earth where they walk into his house where police are investigating the double homicide of David's parents, Adam comforts David when he asks to be alone. Adam walks outside and sees a social services offer who is walking towards David, Adam stops her and asks her to edit his file saying that Adam is now his Legal Guardian. Caiden asks Braker what their next move is and Brakers walks off saying “''The Citadel”. Characters Main Character(s) *David Matheson *Adam Stetson Supporting Characters *James Houston *Andrew Jackson *Thomas Jones *Alice Drilrek *Aaron Carter *Claire Porter *Dale Wilson Squad K7 *Savien Wesiford *Riley Malsworth *Galvon Raminti *Brynia Malsworth *Miles Salsworth *Burt J. Rhode (comes out of retirement for the battle) Legacy *Omega-Man (Thomas Jones) *Invictus (Alice Drilrek) *Comet (James Houston) *Arachnid-Man (Andrew Jackson) *Acelarar (Duncan Rhode) (First Appearance) *The Spartan (Archer C. Carter) *Telequeen (Aissa Nova) Villain(s) *Militia **Sebastian Braker **Caiden Snyders **Damon Braker (Griggs when at Wentworth Academy) **Many More Soldiers Other Characters ''None Locations *Wentworth Academy *Earth **Matheson Household Category:Story arcs Category:Events Category:Battles Category:Articles by User:Red Average